infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Marco Bodt (Attack on Titan)
Marco Bodt is a looper from the highly damaged Attack on Titan loop. Appearance Marco is a tall, fifteen year old boy with bark hair, a tan complexion, and freckles. Inside of his loop, he is typically seen wearing the uniform his his world's military. History Marco made a name for himself early in the world's baseline by being a caring, polite gentleman who wanted to join the Military Police and serve the King. He was thoughtful, empathetic, good at recognizing the potential in others, nice to a fault, and viewed Jean's self doubt as a sign of him being an equally understanding man and a future leader. Marco was skilled with 3DMG and hand to hand combat, and so was able to place seventh in the 104th Cadet Corp, high enough to grant him the option of joining the Military Police. He was eaten by a Titan. Marco was a late looper, second to last in fact to join the first wave of loopers for the world. As such Marco isn't nearly as strong as most others, and his default power set (ghost powers courtesy of Danny Phantom), is easily beatable. Not one to let this get him down, Marco has remained a stalwart, polite young man who has found fulfillment in serving Queen Historia Reiss, and palling around with his close friend Jean Kirstein. Too this day, he is the sanest, most stable person in the loop. He could have been Anchor... if he wasn't dead. Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: '''Marco trained for three years as a cadet in the military, and placed in the top ten of his class. He earned this power. '''Swordsmanship: One of his fall back abilities, Marco has demonstrated exceptional grace and agility with duel sword wielding and his 3DMG. Halfa Ghost Powers: Marco's first fused loop was to Amity Park, where his molecular structure was imbued with ectoplasmic energy. By activating this power, Marco gains the ability to fly, turn invisible, possess people and Titans, shoot bolts of ghost lightning, and sense other ghosts or the undead with static electricity. Subspace Pocket: Like most loopers, Marco possesses the ability to store items in a fifth dimensional zone connected to his soul where they can be carried from loop to loop. Relations Jean Kirstein (Attack on Titan): Marco's best buddy and closest friend, the two go way back to their cadet days, where Marco's idealism (however blind) balanced out Jean's cynicism (however misguided). Marco's death had a profound effect on Jean, and while he strove to prevent it in the loops following, Jean still holds himself guilty for Marco's baseline death. Needless to say, Jean was very pleased to have his buddy. Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan): Marco's original desire had been to protect King Fritz, as he had seen no greater service than that. After Fritz was revealed to be a sham king, and Historia took her position as Queen of humanity, Marco happily swapped to serving her instead. Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan): Similar to Jean, Marco's death had an exceptional and profound effect on Eren, as Eren had often looked up to his fellow idealist. The two don't hang out as often anymore, but they do remain friends. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Attack on Titan